Apple Pie Life
by BeWi
Summary: Rory feels bad about how things went with Dean. But when she comes to talk to him, there is a stranger in his room, going through all his stuff… Slight AU, just enough to fit the time lines.
1. Chapter 1

"I go study." With a bright smile on her face Rory left her mother with the rest of the breakfast at the diner and went after Jess. She knew he was waiting for her at the garage. He looked nonchalant leaning against the gasoline pump and reminded her of James Dean. He smiled at her and Rory couldn't help but smile, too.

"Hi," she said shyly. Since they decided they were together the witty backtalk had left her. All she felt were hundreds of butterflies swirling around in her stomach which made it hard to talk let alone think properly.

"Hi," he said biting his lips.

"Hi," Rory answered and looked up to him. He took her hands, pulled her to him and kissed her. She liked how he took charge and just acted on impulse. He was strong and exciting, smart and funny. He had this badass attitude that she had to admit she kind of liked. On the other hand, she knew that deep down he was one of the good guys. And Lorelai had said she was willing to accept him in her life. Everything was perfect.

Dean!

Rory had no idea where that thought came from, but it felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart. Just like last week when he had broken up with her. He has always been nice, helpful, reliable. Then again being with him was so very predictable. He was so keen on being normal. Watching a movie was nice but there had to be more! She wanted to see the world, experience life! Jess was promising exactly that. With him everything was possible. So yes, she wanted to be with Jess. She really did. But she loved Dean, too. Somehow kissing Jess didn't seem right any more. "I have to go," she said.

Jess looked at her confused. "Why? Did I do something?"

"No. This was … You were …" Rory stammered with a nervous smile. "It was wonderful and I look forward to many similar occurrences in the future. But right now I have to go. I see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

_What?_

_Bobby, thank God! They don't answer their phones! I can't reach them! I have to find them! But they don't let me go. What if they're dead?_

_Calm down, Sam. Who doesn't answer his phone? _

_Dean! I have to find Dean! And Dad. But they don't let me go._

_Where are you, son? _

_In hospital._

_City and state._

_Chicago, Illinois. We were staying in the Red Owl Motel._

_I'm on my way._

_But what if ..._

_John and Dean are big boys, Sam. They can take care of themselves. Now tell me what happened. What were you hunting?_

_Nothing. That's the thing. We weren't hunting anything. And suddenly the door burst open and there is this guy. I fly up, hit my head and the next thing I remember is that I wake up here. In hospital. I tried to call them but I get straight to voicemail. _

_Did the staff say how you got there?_

_From what I understand Dad brought me to the emergency ward but left straight away. I think I was out for at least a day. Maybe more. And they are calling me Dean. I don't know why but so far I didn't correct them._

_Maybe John gave them Dean's insurance? He probably went to get Dean. He will bring your brother back, don't worry. How are you feeling? Can you leave?_

_Mainly a concussion. I'm still a bit dizzy. But they don't let me go._

_Wait until tonight. We can meet at the ..._

_You don't understand, Bobby. They have already called CPS. They found the old injuries. I told them it's nothing but they won't listen. Until they find Dad I am supposed to live in a foster family._

_They've already found a family? That is fast. Have you met them?_

_Not yet. They will come in an hour and take me to their home. I don't know what to do?_

_Balls! … Well, John brought you to the hospital to get you out of the way. So go with them. Call me as soon as you know where they live. I can always pick you up from there._

_I can't just go with some family and pretend everything is fine. I have to find Dean! _

_I will find him. I promise. I will bring them both back. But please don't start anything alone. At least wait for me. We need to find out what attacked you first. _

_Okay. I call you later._

_Bye._


	3. Chapter 3

When she kneeled on the roof Rory could finally see into Dean's room. She knew he would be home. But she didn't expect him to have company. There was a military duffle bag on his bed and Dean was obviously packing. Behind him there was another guy she had never seen before. He was older, maybe in his early twenties, as tall as Dean, had short dark blonde hair and wore an old leather jacket. He seemed kind of rough and out of place in Dean's bedroom with his worn out jeans and the work boots. He stood at her ex-boyfriend's desk and went through his stuff as if it was normal.

For a moment Rory was not sure if she was doing the right thing. Maybe she should just leave. But then she quietly knocked on the window.

Both of them turned around. But when Dean came over to open the window the stranger just continued packing the bag.

"Hey," Rory said tentative.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked shortly.

Rory could see how hurt and disappointed he was. "I climbed a tree," she replied nervously, not sure, what to say.

"Why?"

"Well, I was afraid to ring the doorbell because your mom could answer. And I assumed she knows so I assumed she hates me. And I just wanted to talk to you. I guess you are probably going to tell your sister also. So she is probably going to hate me, too," Rory said. She made a small pause. But Dean didn't answer. He just looked at her waiting to go on. "Do you remember that girl Butterfly who lived in a tree for a year? I can officially attest that she was nuts," she stammered. She felt so nervous. She wanted to tell him everything she felt. That she loved him. That she would always love him. But Jess, he was the adventure she was looking for. That maybe they weren't supposed to be a couple but she definitely didn't want to lose him as a friend. "You are packing?" she asked instead.

Dean nodded.

"Why? Where are you going? It's not because of me, is it?"

"Goodbye Rory," Dean said and started to close the window.

"Dean, wait!" The stranger at Dean's closet turned around and looked at her. But when Dean opened the window once more he turned his back on them again.

"I want to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For treating you the way I did. For doing all the things you said I did. I am so, so sorry. It's all my fault. I don't know what's wrong with me. You were the most amazing boyfriend in the world. You made me so happy. You made me laugh. You made my mother like you. You were nice to my friends, you protected me. You even came with me to that stupid debutant ball."

"I don't need the list," Dean said and Rory could tell that he was annoyed. But she just had to tell him.

"I really did love you! Please believe that."

"You're with him now?" Looking Dean in the eye she felt bad. "Since when?"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"The same night, right? You went to him after I left, right?" Rory could hear his voice trembling.

"I just came to tell you that I'm truly sorry that I hurt you and that I'm going to miss you so much. And I hope that someday you won't hate me anymore. I feel so bad every time I see you."

"Don't worry. You won't see me anymore."

"Where are you going?"

"Away." He started to push the window down again.

"Sammy, which of the books do you need?" The man in Dean's room asked looking through the bookshelves.

Dean turned around to him. "Just the ones for school" he replied.

"You'll get new ones at the next school. Why do you have so many books anyway?"

"I know. But there's an exam next week that I need to study for. Just take the algebra ones then."

"You're such a nerd," The other man muttered but did what Dean told him to.

"Who is that?" Rory asked curious. He seemed so different from Dean. He had an authority to himself as if the room was his. Somehow he looked dangerous in a way that Rory knew she wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley. The bruises around his eye and the split lip indicated that he must have been in a fight recently.

"He's my brother. Dean. He came to pick me up," Dean said.

"You have a brother? You never mentioned a brother. And he has the same name? Well, makes it easier for your mom to call you for dinner. But on the other hand …" Rory realized that she started to jabber again and was happy when he interrupted her.

"Actually, I'm Sam. He is Dean." He said matter-of-factly to end the conversation.

"But I don't understand. You're Dean. I know your parents and your sister. Why didn't anyone mention an older brother? Do they know what you are doing?" Rory asked. This felt so wrong. How could that guy be Dean's brother? Well, Sam's brother? He looked so out of place, not only in the Forester's home but in Stars Hollow.

"They're not my family. They are just a foster family that CPS put me into. And I don't see why I should stay here any longer."

"But why? Where are you … How?" Rory's head felt empty. Just like that Dean – Sam – had told her that everything she knew about him was wrong. She wanted to ask so many questions but didn't know where to start.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to go back to?" Sam snapped.

Dean – the other Dean – closed the duffel bag on the bed. "Do you have everything?" he asked and Sam took a quick look around. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, let's go then," Dean said to his brother in a light tone. Then he looked at Rory and the intensity of his glance made her instantly wish she was somewhere else. "Goodbye, Rory."

Sam looked at her as if everything was said, closed the window and left.


	4. Chapter 4

_This better be important!_

_It's me, Bobby. Did you find anything?_

_Yes. They're fine. _

_You found them? Are they okay? Can I talk to Dean?_

_No, you can't talk to him right now. He's ... sleeping. _

_Sleeping? He's unconscious, isn't he? Is he ok? Bobby, how bad is it? Where are you? I'm coming._

_No, you stay where you are! We have to ... Give me the phone. ... Sam? _

_Dad? Are you ok? How is Dean? What happened?_

_Dean is fine. Now listen to me, Sam. Bobby told me, a foster family picked you up?_

_Yes, but I can ..._

_Did you test them? Are they ok?_

_Yes, Sir. Silver, holy water and salt. They check out._

_Good. Stay there. We made a mess here. The police is on their way._

_I could take the next bus. Just tell me where you're going._

_I don't know yet. Do you still have your cell phone?_

_Yes._

_I will call as soon as I know where we'll be. You stay there for a few more days until I sorted everything out. _

_But, Dad, they're moving tomorrow. I would have to go with them._

_Where to?_

_A small town. Stars Hollow, Connecticut._

_Fine. Call me from there and give me the address. Bye._

_Tell Dean I called._


	5. Chapter 5

For a moment Rory just sat on the roof and stared at Dean's empty room. It felt strange to think of him as Sam. She had thought she knew everything there was to know about him. After all he wasn't such a complicated character. And now she found out that his name wasn't real, his family wasn't real. What else was there that wasn't real? What about her? What about their relationship? Had that been real? Had it been real when he said he loved her?

Rory heard the front door open, then Sam's voice: "Bye Clara." Carefully Rory moved to the edge of the roof to get a better view. Through the leaves she could see Sam in the doorway and Dean waiting patiently a few feet away at the bottom of the doorsteps.

"Does mom know you are going away?" the girl asked.

"Sure she does. Say goodbye for me, will you? I forgot this morning."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know yet. I'll call later, okay?"

"What will Rory say?"

"Rory doesn't love me anymore. She loves Jess now," Sam explained.

"He crashed the car you built for her and broke her wrist," Clara pointed out innocently.

"Yes, he did."

"Why does she love him?"

"I don't know, honey. Maybe you can ask her next time you see her. I have to go now and you have to finish your homework," Sam said firmly. Rory couldn't see Clara but a moment later Sam pulled the front door closed and turned to Dean.

"How long do we have?" Dean asked and started to walk away.

"Should be long enough. Her parents won't come home until around six" Sam answered. He followed his brother hesitantly, looking back at the house. That was when Rory realized that maybe he didn't want to go. Child Protecting Service wouldn't put him in a foster home for no reason! She suddenly remembered what Lane had told her. That the other boys on the football team had found it odd that he always avoided changing publicly in the changing room. After he had done it one time there had been rumours about scars on his back. At the time she thought they were exaggerating. But what if those were the reason he didn't live with his family any more? Maybe his parents ... or even this brother of his ... Rory didn't want to finish those thoughts.

"Do you think, they'll call the cops?" Dean asked. Why was he afraid of the police? Were they doing something illegal? What if Sam was put into the family and given a new name so his family wouldn't find him? Rory's thoughts went wild for a moment. She just wanted to shout at Sam and tell him to stay here where it was safe.

"Nah, not before Monday, I hope." To Rory's surprise Sam's tone was reassuring rather than disappointed. But if her suspicion was right maybe she could go to the police anyway and tell them what she saw?

Dean nodded. "So, how is research going?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I didn't really start yet," Sam said evenly.

Dean stopped and looked back to him. "Dad won't like to hear that," he warned.

"It's another three weeks! I'll have it done by then," Sam said defensively. "In case you haven't noticed, I just broke up with my girlfriend, had to pack and study for the algebra test."

"Hey. Don't tell me!" Dean said raising his hands pacifyingly. "All I'm saying is that Dad's been a little grumpy for the last couple of days. The last job went sideways I think."

"Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know. He said he'd call once he'd talked to Brad. I got a room in the motel out of town last night. We can wait there."

When they turned around a corner Rory moved and made the tree rustle. Both brothers looked up.

"Rory?" Sam asked. "Are you still on that roof?" Rory smiled sheepishly. She felt caught red-handed eavesdropping. "Well, come down already," Sam said when she didn't move.

"So why are you still up there?" he asked when she finally stood in front of them.

"I don't know. You were at the door before I could get down. And then ... well, I didn't plan to eavesdrop." Dean raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything. Rory wanted to ask Sam why he had been put into foster care, if the rumours about his scars were right, if he needed help and most of all she wanted to tell him that he didn't have to leave if he didn't want to. If that scary brother of his really did abuse him she was sure there was a way to keep him safe. Her mother would know. They just needed to tell her. But with Dean's eyes on her she didn't dare to say anything. "Are you leaving because of me?" was the only thing she managed to say.

"Actually, I stayed here longer because of you," Sam answered with a sad smile. "I told you how I feel about you. But since ... you know ... Well, my family needs me."

"You don't have to ..." Rory started but was interrupted before she could finish the sentence.

"Come on, we'll take you home" Dean offered more to finish the conversation then to be nice. He went down the road toward a big black classic car. Sam followed him instantly but Rory hesitated. Suddenly she could hear her mother's voice again telling her six-year-old self never to get into the car of a stranger. When Sam realized that she was no longer there he turned around. "You're coming or what?" he asked. Slowly Rory went up to them. The car looked dusty and the right tail light was broken. Sam put his bag into the trunk and opened the back door for Rory before he slid into the passenger seat. Dean turned around from the driver's seat to look at Rory. "So, where to?" he asked.

"Just take me to Luke's. It's the diner in town."

"A diner?" Dean asked, suddenly very interested. "How's the burger?"

"It's the best burger I know" Rory answered proudly. "But my mom likes the pie best."

"Hear that, Sammy?" Dean said with a smile on his face. "I think we need to eat before we hit the road." Sam returned the smile with an eye roll – something Rory had never seen him do.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, Sammy._

_Dean! How are you?_

_It's at least four more weeks until I get that damn cast off my arm! But apart from that I'm fine. How's your apple-pie-life going?_

_I like it. The school is good. I met a girl there on my first day. She was real cute. We live in a big house and I even got a room with my own bathroom. The only weird thing is that they want me to call them Mom and Dad and say sister to their little girl. They seem to be really into this whole idea of me being part of their family now._

_They do know it's temporary, right? I want my-pain-in-the-ass brother back eventually._

_Where are you anyway? _

_Nebraska. Why?_

_I could take the bus and ..._

_Or you could just stay there. _

_What? _

_Look. This is just a cabin in the middle of nowhere. And Dad already found a new case in a national park, just a few hours from here. Probably a wendigo. So we'll be off into the woods once I'm okay again. Unless you want to come camping with us, I could talk to Dad and maybe he lets you stay. You could go to school. _

_Well, I did find a way to do homeschooling with my real name. And I already found a job ..._

_I knew you'd find a way to go to school. And don't forget your training._

_I already applied for the football team._

_Not the training I meant, Sammy! So, tell me about that girl you mentioned. She hot?_

_She's nice and pretty. I met her in school on my first day. But she's going to a private school now. She's real smart. Every time I see her she's got a book with her._

_Two little nerds then. Did you kiss her?_

_No ... _

_Sam?_

_Dean, how do you ... I mean ... I really like her. And I think she likes me, too. But I don't know how ..._

_How to kiss her? Well, if two people like each other very much ..._

_I know that, jerk. It's just ... this is a really small town. So I see her a lot. But we haven't been on a real date yet. And I don't know if I can just ..._

_Don't make it too complicated. Next time you see her you just kiss her. Don't waste too much time to think it over._

_I can't just go up to her and kiss her! What if it's at work in the shop?_

_So what?_

_People will be there. Everybody will know._

_Who knows how long Dad lets you stay? Then you will be gone and never see them again. But until then go up to your girl and kiss her as often as you can!_

_Thanks, Dean._

_And if you need any advice on the next steps I am willing to share any useful experience ..._

_No, no, no! ... I'm coming! ... Dean, dinner is ready. I have to go. Say hello to Dad._

_Talk to you later._

_Bye. _


	7. Chapter 7

The phone tore Rory from her thoughts. Dean fumbled in his leather jacket for a moment then answered the call.

"Hey, Dad," he said in a good mood, obviously happy to hear from him. But whatever his father said sobered him down to short answers. "Yes, I got him. ... Yes, Sir. ... No, Sir, we won't. ... Yes, Sam did it. You can have his research when we see you. ... Okay. ... Bye, Dad."

Rory had listened quietly from the back seat. If Dean hadn't said it was their father she would have guessed it was his boss or maybe even someone from the army he was talking to. Sam didn't seem surprised though. He just looked at Dean annoyed. "I told you, I haven't done anything yet," he said.

"Well, start now," Dean replied shortly. For a moment there was an awkward silence between them. But when he spoke again his voice was soft. "We have another two days and we'll get Bobby to help us. We'll have it done by the time Dad arrives."

"We're going to Bobby's?" The way Sam smiled at that Rory knew it was good news. Sam obviously liked Bobby. "But Dean, I have to study for my test" Sam started again after a few moments of silence.

"Forget you're stupid test," Dean snapped. "New school, new tests. You won't have time for that anyway. Dad wants you to come with him on the next – job."

From the way Dean hesitated before the last word Rory knew it wasn't what he wanted to say. What was he hiding? Once again Rory wondered if it was something illegal. And what could be more important than school? The grades he got now would decide which college he would go to!

"I don't want to go," Sam complained. "Why can't you do it?"

"I don't know. Look, you know the drill. Dad wants you and you do what he says."

Sam didn't answer but Rory could tell, he wasn't happy with it. Whatever this job was, it didn't include tidying his room or taking out the trash.

Lost in her thoughts Rory did not pay attention where they went. But when they passed the town sign a surge of panic rushed through her. What had she done? She sat in the back of the car of a complete stranger who had just left town with her! The car picked up speed and only the sight of Sam in front of her kept her from shouting out. He sat cuddled in the passenger seat as if it was the sofa of his living room, either looking out of the window or glancing at his brother.

Rory swallowed to keep the panic out of her voice then asked carefully: "Where are we going?"

"We're just going to the motel to get Dean's stuff. If we check out before noon he doesn't have to pay for another day," Sam said before he turned around to look at her. "We'll take you to Luke's afterwards."


	8. Chapter 8

_Dean?_

_Sam? … What's wrong? ... Talk to me, Sammy. What happened?_

_Dean, I think we broke up. _

_I'm sorry, kiddo. What happened? I thought you had it all planned out?_

_I did. … We went to this fancy restaurant and it was really nice. And then we heard that speech about their festival and that it was all about love. And I wanted to wait for the fire to be lit. But Rory said it would take some time and she wanted to see the surprise. So I took her to the salvage yard. It was really romantic you know. We sat in the car and watched the stars and she said that it was the perfect moment and that she felt happy and ..._

_And you told her that you loved her._

_Yes._

_Oh, Sammy. Never fall in love with them. It never ends well. _

_But... _

_What did she say? _

_She said she had to think about it. But what's there to think about? You either feel it or you don't, right? I mean she said it was the perfect moment. She laid in my arms, looked me in the eye and told me that nothing could ever be this good again. But when I asked her how she felt it was all like 'Oh, wait I have to think about it'. _

_Maybe …_

_I don't know what I was thinking. I'm an idiot._

_No, Sam, you're not. _

_She said I should see it from her point of view. What does that even mean? She lives in a big house, her mother has a well-paid job she likes, her father comes to visit every couple of months. She goes to a fancy school because her grandparents are filthy rich and later she can choose if she wants to go to Harvard or Yale. Choose! ... Does having a perfect live make it harder to say 'I love you'? _

_Maybe it was too soon? And you building a car for her might have been a bit over the top?_

_Yeah, about that. Thanks for your help but I don't think I'll need the car any more._

_Hey, I planned to come over next weekend and I will. Check on my lovesick little brother._

_Maybe I should come home with you?_

_We'll see. Dad's working on something. _

_Hm._

_It's late. Go to bed, Sammy. Get some sleep._

_Hm._

_Bye. _

_Bye._


	9. Chapter 9

The motel was a drawn-out building near the highway with nothing but woods behind it. A few hundred yards to the left there was a bar that was obviously closed at this time of the day. Both buildings looked old, run-down and dirty. There were only two cars and a motorbike in in the parking lot. Apart from that the area was deserted. But Rory could hear the swoosh of the highway in the distance.

No one can hear you scream, was her first thought when Dean parked the car in front of the motel room that was furthest from the office and the other residents. Dean and Sam got out of the car nearly simultaneously and Rory decided to push the bad feeling in her stomach away. This was Sam, after all, who had never been anything but nice to her! So she followed the boys to the room.

Rory had never been to a motel like this. When Lorelai and she went on their spontaneous roundtrips they always stayed in cosy little inns with a big comfortable bed and flowers on the wall. This room was dark and smelled mouldy. There were two beds in the back of the room – the one closer to the door was obviously slept in, the other one untouched – as well as a ramshackle table with two chairs next to the door and a kitchenette on her left. It looked as if it hadn't been renovated for at least thirty years and there were strange spots in the corner. Everything felt kind of dirty and Rory wandered how people were willing to pay for a room like that.

The brothers however didn't really seem to notice. Dean went straight to the bathroom to get his toiletries and Sam sat down at the table. Rory hesitated to go in. Maybe, if Dean didn't take too long with packing things, she didn't have to touch anything? For a moment she thought about waiting outside in the parking lot. But when Sam noticed that she didn't move, he turned in his seat and looked up to her. "Have a seat. It will take a few minutes," he said. Slowly Rory went around the table to sit opposite of him and tried to smile politely.

"I know it's not very nice," Sam said.

"I didn't mean to ... It's just ... Why didn't he just stay at the Independence? It's closer and cleaner. Sorry."

"This one is cheaper." Sam shrugged and watched Dean coming back to the room.

"Where are you going?"

"We will meet with our father. He will ..." Sam couldn't finish his sentence because suddenly the door burst open. A man stood in the doorway with a furious stare. In an instant both Sam and Dean were on their feet and out of nowhere they both held guns aiming at the stranger.

"Aren't you supposed to be in hospital?" Dean asked the man obviously surprised.

"You killed my friend," the man growled angrily and if Rory didn't know better she could have sworn he bared his teeth.

"After he gashed your torso and tried to eat you," Dean answered sarcastically.

While Dean talked to the man he slowly backed away. The man followed him and Sam moved to the side until he stood between Rory and the intruder. "We can help you," Dean went on. "There is a cure. You just have to trust us."

Rory held her breath. The man scared her even though he was unarmed. Dean obviously knew how to handle a gun and even though he backed away one step after another he seemed to know what he was doing. Sam had his back to Rory so she couldn't see his face. But from the way he stood in front of her she could tell that he was as secure in his actions as Dean was. He had straightened up to his full height and was totally focused on Dean and the stranger waiting for the next move either of them would make.

"I don't need your help," the man growled and faster then Rory could see he sprang forward. His fingernails had turned into big claws and with one hit he gashed a deep wound into Dean's shoulder, down to his chest. At the same moment Dean shot him. When the bullet hit the man's chest he tumbled back for a moment but quickly found his balance again. He raised his arm for another hit against Dean. But before he could make another step Sam shot him into his knee. He collapsed and knelt on the floor, hands in front to support him. He turned his head to Sam and Rory was sure she saw large sharp teeth just like the fangs of a wolf. He growled dangerously and Rory took a step back. She felt panic rise and wanted to just run. But she was trapped in the corner behind Sam. Sam didn't seem to be too impressed by the stranger. Without any hesitation he shot again and hit the other knee.

Dean didn't even look at his attacker. The moment Sam had shot he turned around to the bag on his bed and pulled out a large knife. To Rory's surprise the stranger didn't stay on the ground. Slowly he rose again, tried first to stand on one leg then on the other. And as if nothing had happened he went after Dean again. But Dean was ready for him and stabbed him. He seemed to aim for his chest but only got his shoulder. The man cried out with a terrible howl, grabbed his shoulder and when Dean tried to attack again he left the room in a rush. For a moment Dean looked at Sam then he followed the man outside.

The whole incident couldn't have taken more then a few minutes but to Rory it seemed like forever. Her heart raced and now that the danger was over and she could breath again, she began to hyperventilate. Her legs started to give way. Before she could sink to the floor Sam was there to hold her. Carefully he helped her back on one of the chairs. "Are you okay?" he asked calmly.

Rory just looked at him with big eyes "Rory?" Sam asked again.

Rory nodded slowly. "What happened?" she asked. But before Sam could answer she went on: "Did you shoot someone? You have a gun. Why do you have a gun? You went to shoot clay pigeons. With your father. Who isn't really your father. Because you don't live here. Did you shoot clay pigeons with your father, too?"

"Rory, calm down," Sam interrupted her.

"Yes. Calm down," she repeated but then panic overcame her again. "How can I calm down? There was a man. He attacked you. You shot him. Oh my god, your brother. Where is he? He's hurt. We have to call an ambulance. Who was that man? He was weird. We should look for your brother. Do you have a phone? We need the police."

Rory tried to get up but Sam put his hands on her shoulders for her to sit back down. Then he went to the kitchen counter to get a glass and a bottle of whiskey. "Drink this!" he ordered after he had poured some of the alcohol into her glass and sat down next to her.

"I can't drink that!" Rory said shocked. "I'm only sixteen. Dean, you know I'm sixteen. I don't do that. My mom ..."

"Sam," he interrupted.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"My name. It's Sam. And it will help you calm down. Trust me."

Rory looked confused for a moment before she nodded. "Right." Hesitantly she took the glass and tried a sip. It burned in her throat and she could feel it burn its way down.

"Now take a deep breath," Sam ordered. "Better?"

Rory nodded. The longer she stared at Sam her heartbeat started to slow down and her breathing went back to normal. She still wasn't sure what had happened. But somehow having Sam just sit there, holding her hand made her feel safe. "Your brother?" She finally asked. "Maybe we should look for him?"

"Don't worry. He'll be back in a minute," Sam said. Nevertheless, he got up and had a look outside the door. From the relieved look on his face she was sure he saw him coming back. Sure enough Dean pushed past Sam into the room. His shirt was soaked in blood and he was slightly swaying. "Are you two okay?" he asked gruffly.

"We're fine. Did you ...?" Sam didn't finish his question but Dean seemed to know exactly what he wanted to say. "Yeah" he nodded.

Sam looked satisfied. "Are you okay? Let me see your shoulder."

"I'm fine," Dean growled but let Sam guide him to one of the beds to sit down.

"Take your shirt of," he ordered before he went to the bathroom. Sullenly Dean did was he was told and Rory had to swallow hard when she saw the wounds. Everything was covered in blood. Deep gushes went from his shoulder down to his chest.

Sam came back with a washcloth and started to clean the blood away. Dean hissed a few times when Sam touched the wounds. Then the bottle of whiskey caught his eye. "Give me that," he said. Rory got up to give him the bottle and Dean took a great swig.

Back on her seat she watched the brothers again. With all the blood cleared away Rory could finally see how deep into his flesh the claws had been. If it really were claws. Which was stupid, really. Maybe that man had knives that she didn't see?

"How does it look?" Dean asked calmly.

"Not too bad. You need a few stiches. But then you'll be fine. Where do you have it?"

"In the bag."

It took Rory a moment to understand what they were talking about. But when Sam got a first-aid-kit from the bag on the bed and took out a needle she knew she had to look away or she would be sick. And because no one paid her any attention she took another sip from the whiskey on her table and concentrated hard on the glass in front of her.

"The lunar cycle wasn't right" she heard Sam say quietly to his brother.

"I know," Dean answered in a low voice and Rory wondered what they talked about.

"There you go." Sam finally said. "You can get dressed again."

When Rory looked back to them a big gauze patch covered the wounds. "You should go to the drugstore and get some painkillers," Dean said.

"Don't you ..." Sam started but the way Dean looked at him made him stop. For a moment they just looked at each other. To Rory it seemed like a whole conversation passed between them. Then Sam got up, went to the sink to wash his hands and turned to Rory. "Let's go. I think I saw a drugstore on our way here."


	10. Chapter 10

_Good evening, Sir._

_Dean?_

_Hey, Sweetheart. It's my boss. Would you excuse me for a moment? It won't be long, so don't go anywhere. ... Yeah I will ask him for a role for you in his next movie. _

_Are you in a bar?_

_Sammy, this chick! Daisy or Stacy or something, I don't know. But her shirt is so tight, you can see everything! I don't think she even bothers with a bra. And that mouth …_

_Uh, Dean! Too much information!_

_So why are you calling in the middle of the night, little brother?_

_I'm not keeping you from your pick-up of the night?_

_Nah, don't worry. She'll still be there in a minute. Tonight was you big day at Rory's grandparents, right? _

_Yeah._

_So how was it? I thought you'd be a bit more excited about it. _

_It was awkward. First her grandmother looked at me as if she just wanted to slam the door in my face again._

_What did you do?_

_Nothing! I just stood there. And then Lorelai said something like how nice it was from her mother to invite me. I think she tried to be nice then while we sat in the parlor ..._

_A parlor?_

_Yeah. Mrs. Gilmore escorted us to the parlor where we had some drinks before we were called to dinner._

_Yeah, talk about awkward._

_It got worse. So we sit there at this giant table and the maid just brought the plates back into the kitchen._

_Of course there had to be a maid._

_And Mr. Gilmore asks what college I want to go to and how I am planning to make a living once I graduate. _

_You're only sixteen. What kind of question is that?_

_I know!_

_Did you tell him you're good at hustling pool?_

_Dean! _

_So what did you tell him? _

_That I didn't know. So he said he knew exactly what he wanted to do when he was ten years old. Which college he wanted to go to, that he wanted to travel the world and see La Traviata in an Italian opera house and that he wanted to be a very important man with a nice suit in a very powerful firm. _

_Wow. What kind of ten year old has plans like that?_

_The rich kind I guess. Point was, Rory is special and wants to go to college and I hold her back._

_That's what she thinks?_

_No, not her. Her grandfather._

_He doesn't even know you! How can he say you hold anyone back if he doesn't even know you? _

_I think for him it's enough to know that I'm not rich and don't belong to this Hartford society._

_Idiot. Do you want me to come over and teach him a lesson? _

_No, I think you should get back to your date._

_Good thinking, Sammy. Talk to you tomorrow._

_Bye._


	11. Chapter 11

"We need to call an ambulance. And the police," Rory insisted when she followed Sam across the parking lot.

"Don't worry. Dean will do that. There's a phone in the motel room. But he needs some painkillers or he will get all cranky."

"Why don't we take the car? That would be faster," Rory asked but tried to keep up with Sam who waited for her at the street. He turned around and looked at his brother's old car with a little smile in the corner of his eyes.

"Nah, Dean doesn't let anyone drive his Baby. Come on, it's not far."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts, until Rory spoke up again. "So you have a gun?"

Sam chuckled embarrassed. "Yeah, my Dad is an ex-marine. He taught Dean and me how to shoot." Suddenly he stopped. "Look, Rory," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you my real name earlier. But I want you to know that it doesn't change how I feel about you."

Looking into his pleading eyes Rory smiled. No matter what his name was, he was her Dean, her first love. "Why were you in a foster family in the first place?" She asked and started to walk again.

"It was an accident. I got into hospital and they couldn't reach my father."

"What about your mother?"

"She's dead. It's just Dad, Dean and me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. It was a long time ago. But after I fell my Dad put me into hospital and had to leave because of work. And when he didn't answer his phone they put me into this foster family."

"And you changed your name so they wouldn't find you?" Rory could see that Sam wanted to say something but she pressed on before he had time to answer. She felt like if she couldn't get it out now she might never say it. "Lane said that the guys from the football team said you had scars all over you. Sam, did they...? You don't have to go with them, you know? You don't have to do what they say. We could go to the police. I'm sure, you can stay with the Foresters."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I know what 'an accident' means. And if they ... I don't know what that job is that your brother talked about but if it's illegal ... Sam, my mom can help."

"Rory, no! It's not like that." He chuckled a little uncomfortable but Rory didn't really believe him.

"You were happy. Here, with your family. Why don't you stay?"

"They're not my family. I have to go home. My Dad needs me." Sam said in a tone that made it clear he didn't want to discuss it further.

"What does your Dad work as?" Rory pressed on anyway.

"He's a mechanic."

"And Dean? Which college does he go to?"

Sam gave her a sacrastic smile. "We can't afford college. He works in the family business, too, mostly. Just like me probably when I finish high school."

"Where do you come from?"

"All over the place." Rory looked confused and Sam continued. "I was born in Kansas. But we moved before my first birthday. So I don't really remember the place. We move around a lot. There's only two states that we haven't been yet. Hawaii and Alaska."

"Wow. That's so awesome," Rory said excited all of a sudden. "You must have seen so much. Mom and I only only go on little road trips but we never got past the east coast."

"Well, it's not so much fun to always be the new kid. You remember your first couple of weeks at Chilton? Try that at least six times a year."

Going to the new school was hard in the beginning. But social life at school wasn't all that important. As long as she had her mom, her friends at Stars Hollow and her books, Rory was sure she could manage going to a new school again. If that meant she could travel more, see more of the world. "Did you go to San Francisco?" she asked excitedly.

"We passed it when I was little, yes. But we just stayed for two nights and I don't remember much. Dad doesn't like big cities."

"And New Orleans?"

"Yes. We saw a Jazz Funeral there," Sam answered and smiled at the memory. "That was awesome. I've never heard such great music on a funeral! Dad and Dean didn't like it though. If you ask them there's only a couple of rock bands that qualify for good music. Sometimes I feel like a lifetime stuck in the car with just five albums to listen to," Sam said and Rory laughed.

"Tell me about it! Mom doesn't get why Lane and I always listen to new albums all the time either."

"But we mainly stick to the small towns. That's where Dad can find more work. We stayed near Hannibal, Missouri, for one summer and Dean and I played at the Mississippi just like Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. We had so much fun with the raft Dean built. And when we stayed in Georgia a few years ago we saw the plantation where they shot 'Gone with the Wind'."

"You did?" Rory asked excited.

"It's not as big as it looks in the movie. But the landscape was breath taking. Dad was a couple of days late again. So when Dean knew we would still be there on the Fourth of July, he organized some fireworks and we drove out there and fired them all up. It was a such a wonderful night."

"You were allowed to shoot fireworks?" Rory asked astonished.

"Dad wasn't there, so we couldn't ask him," Sam said with a smirk und shrugged. Rory smiled back at him, wanting to share his emotion about his good memories. But she wasn't sure if it really was such a good thing. She couldn't imagine a holiday without her mother, without her friends. "We mostly have picnics and barbecues with everyone," she said thoughtful and asked after a moment: "How long was your Dad gone?"

"I don't know. Two or three weeks?"

"He left you alone that long? You must have still been a kid!"

"Dean was there," Sam said as if that explained everything.

Rory looked at him, not sure what to think. She only knew Dean for a couple of hours but so far he made her uncomfortable. He looked rough and somehow dangerous. She still didn't feel good about the idea that Sam would go away with him. What kind of mechanic had a gun on him? Why did he avoid talking about his job around her? And what had happened outside that motel room? But Sam didn't seem to have any doubts about him. "He looks like trouble," Rory said cautiously after a moment of silence.

Sam gave her a smile. "I know. I hear that a lot. But trust me, he's an awesome big brother. Take Thanksgiving for example. It was two or three years ago. We stayed in this old house in North Dakota. I don't think Dad wanted to stay that long because it got really cold at the beginning of November and the heating was broken. All we had was the fireplace in the living room. The first few days after the frost Dean and I went through the house to look for old furniture that we could burn, then we went into that forest just two miles out to get wood. Dean wanted to turn on the oven in the kitchen but Dad said that was a waste of money."

"Wasn't your Dad cold?" Rory asked puzzled.

"He doesn't really feel it when he's drinking," Sam dismissed lightly and continued. "So Dean decided, if we can't use the oven to heat he would use it to cook. I have no idea where he got the money from but one day he came home with a whole turkey, stuffing and everything. He said it had to roast in the oven for at least six hours. So we had a warm Sunday and an early Thanksgiving. It was perfect. Until Dean said we won't waste perfectly good food and we had to eat the leftovers for the whole week."

Rory knew that Sam wanted to tell her about Dean, about a happy memory. But she couldn't understand the circumstances. "You lived in a house without a heating? And you're Dad was too drunk to realize?"

"Its just that time of the year," Sam answered vaguely. "Oh, look, there it is," he said as they went around the corner and saw the drug store. "Let's get those painkillers and head back."


	12. Chapter 12

_Sam? What's wrong?_

_Nothing. Why?_

_Didn't you say you were going to that ball?_

_The debutant ball, yes. I just came back._

_It's not even nine o'clock!_

_It's ten here. _

_And you're back already?_

_Yes. We left half an hour ago._

_Why? I thought it was a party?_

_Yeah, but for sixteen-year-olds from the high society. _

_Sounds boring. So how was it?_

_I had to wear a tux with a bow tie and white gloves. ... Stop laughing._

_Sorry, Sammy. I'm just ... You in a tux ..._

_It's not that funny._

_Yeah, it is. Hey guys, can you imagine little Sammy in a tux with gloves and a bow tie? ... Caleb wants to know if you made a picture for us._

_Jerk._

_No, seriously. How was it?_

_Formal. Rory's Dad led her down the stairs. All the girls had white dresses. And then they performed some weird dance with their fans. ... You're laughing again._

_How did you manage to keep a strait face?_

_I'm more mature and severe. _

_Yeah, I'm ready. ... I'd love to hear more about you're ball, Cinderella. But we're about to head to the cemetery to hunt a nest of ghouls. _

_Be careful._

_We will. Call you tomorrow._

_Yeah. Bye._

_Bye._


	13. Chapter 13

"What took you so long?" Dean asked with a smug smile when they came back to the motel. He leaned against the side of the hood, legs crossed, and watched Rory and Sam approach. For a moment Rory had to think of Jess and how he had leaned against the gasoline pump just this morning. But comparing them Jess appeared less rebellious and more like the boy he still was.

Rory and Sam had talked a lot on their way. Sam was as nice and caring as always but now that he could talk freely about himself there was so much more. He had so many stories to tell, seen so much that she wished they had more time together. But Dean reminded her of the earlier events, of the stranger who had attacked them.

"We've got your painkillers," Sam said light-heartedly and handed him the bag. Rory still felt intimidated by Dean even though that smile made him look less like some street fighter and more like a prankster. Either way she didn't trust him. Sam however didn't seem to notice or care. "Let's take you home," he said to her and both brothers got into the car.

"Ready for some food?" Dean asked as soon as Rory sat down in the backseat. "I'm starving."

"Sure. You'll like Luke's cheeseburger," Sam said.

"You still want us to take you to the diner?"

Rory looked at Dean through the rearview mirror and nodded. "Yeah." Images of Dean shooting the stranger flashed her mind, of Dean's shoulder soaked in blood. How could he be so carefree now? Maybe the police had arrested the attacker while she and Sam had gone to the store? She hadn't heard any sirens though. "Did you call the police? And the ambulance? What did they say?"

"Yeah, I called them. The police said they would take care of the problem," Dean answered with a shrug.

"Didn't they want to talk to us?" Rory asked confused.

"Yeah, but because you're a minor they didn't want to do it without your mother. They will probably contact you some time today."

"And Sam? We have to call your dad."

"I'm his legal guardian. We'll go straight to the police as soon as we have some food."

"Hm." Rory wasn't sure what to think. Why wouldn't the police come out here and look at the crime scene? And why was Dean Sam's legal guardian if his Dad was still alive? "And what about your shoulder?"

"I'll go to hospital later. Can we please get something to eat first?" Dean asked annoyed.

"We will sort everything out, don't worry," Sam said and turned to her with a reassuring smile. Rory didn't know if she should be impressed or alarmed by the blind faith Sam seemed to have in his brother.

They arrived at Luke's Diner twenty minutes later. Everything was as always. People sat at the tables, eating, talking. Some looked up and gave Rory a smile. They went to the counter where they were greeted by Luke. "Is Mom still here?" Rory asked and sat down on one of the stools.

"She left ten minutes ago. Said she had to go to the inn," Luke answered then looked grimly at Sam and Dean. "You're here with him?" he asked.

"We just wanted to order some food" Dean said, ignoring Luke's grumpy attitude. Rory looked over to them. Dean stood slightly in front of Sam as if he wanted to protect him and Sam seemed to be content with Dean talking.

"What do you want?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger with extra onions side of fries. And he'll have a chicken Cesar Salad."

"Do you want it to go?"

"Well, actually ..." Dean started but then he changed his mind. "Yeah, whatever. Add some pie and make it to go."

It only took a couple of minutes to get the food ready. Dean paid and took the paper bag.

"You're sure you don't want us to take you to the inn?" Sam asked.

Rory shook her head. "No, thanks. I kept you long enough. You should finally get to the hospital."

"Okay. We will," Sam said.

Together they headed to the door where Rory gave Sam a long hug to say goodbye.

"See you soon," Sam said.

Suddenly Jess stood in front of them staring angrily at Sam. "Keep your hands off my girl-friend," he growled. For a moment Rory felt reminded of all those times when Sam had been jealous of Jess, when he had tried to stare Jess down to keep away from her. And she remembered how - deep down - she had wished he would have done more than to just tower over him and look angry. How she would have liked for him to fight for her. Seeing it the other way round she suddenly realized that Jess might actually do that and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"I think that Rory can hug whoever she wants," Sam answered calmly but slightly annoyed.

With a furious glare Jess winded up to punch Sam. But Sam ducked so Jess' hit missed. At the same time Dean reached behind his back and Rory suddenly realised that he probably had his gun still with him. But before anyone could react, Sam hit Jess straight in the face. Rory heard a cracking noise and Jess went down to his knees with his hands covering his face. Rory sank down next to him. "Jess?" she asked, panic in her voice. Jess had tears in his eyes when he looked at her. Carefully she pulled his hands away to have a closer look. They were covered in blood and she could see his nose swelling instantly.


	14. Chapter 14

_What an asshole!_

_Nice to talk to you, too, Sammy._

_And he even has the guts to ask her to have lunch with him! _

_What are you talking about? _

_It's the boyfriend who has to bid for the basket! Not some douche bag! He's always hanging around whenever I'm with Rory. _

_Then do something about it!_

_What am I supposed to do? Put a bullet in his brain? _

_If that's what it takes. Who is this guy anyway? _

_Jess. He's the bad boy of Stars Hollows. He came here to live with his uncle because his mother couldn't handle him any more. _

_What did he do?_

_He skipped school, came home late at night, became rowdy._

_That's it? _

_For Stars Hollows that qualifies as badass. _

_Wow!_

_On his first week of school he had a deck of cards with him and challenged everyone to play poker with him. And he smokes. All the cool kids wanted to hang out with him but he was too cool even for them. _

_That's why I'm happy not to be in school any more. So, did you play?_

_What?_

_Poker._

_No. _

_You could have made some money._

_Not the point, Dean! Point is, he's hitting on my girlfriend. And Rory seems to be fine with it, too. What does he have, that …_

_Chicks dig the danger vibe._

_Rory isn't like that._

_Maybe this whole 'I want to be normal' is … you know … too normal?_

_Not helping._

_Sam, stop pretending to be someone else and try to be yourself for a change? _

_I am._

_Then fight for her. _

_Hm._

_You'll see. Once you show him what you're capable of, he'll piss off. _

_I don't know, Dean. _

_Think about it. Look, I have to go. We'll talk later._

_Bye._


	15. Chapter 15

"It's broken," the doctor said and showed Jess and Rory the X-ray. "You see the fracture here?" he asked.

Rory nodded. Jess just held the ice pack on his nose. The bleeding had stopped but his head still hurt when he moved too fast. "Does it need to be braced? How long will I need the cast?" Jess asked the doctor. "I am so going to kill him," he growled to himself.

"Don't worry," the doctor said with a soothing smile. "You won't need a cast at all. I will write you a note for PE and no other sport activity for the next three weeks. But if you take it slow it should heal on its own."

With a reassuring pat on his shoulder the doctor left to get the medical certificate.

"That little bitch actually broke my nose," Jess said still not sure he fully believed what had happened. "He will pay for that. That was an assault. I will press charges!"

"Well, actually," Rory started carefully but hesitated when Jess looked at angrily.

"What?" he snapped.

"You kind of started it."

"On whose side are you? He should know you're with me now!"

"He does. We were just talking," Rory defended herself.

"That didn't look like talking to me. And who breaks someone's nose like that?"

Rory had to think back to everything that she had learned about Sam that day. And after seeing him shoot that guy to defend his brother she thought it might be possible that he could break someone's nose. At least she thought he had shot someone. It had been a strange day. He must have missed though because that strange man had got up again. What had happened to him anyway? Dean had gone after him but came back just a few minutes later.

"I will make sure that Dean will get a permanent entry in his personal record," Jess said.

"Sam," Rory corrected him.

"What?" Jess asked confused.

"His name is Sam. The Foresters are just a foster family."

"So his real family didn't want him either. Whatever. So I'll sue Sam What's-his-name?" Jess looked expectantly at Rory who stared back confused. "What is his last name?" Jess asked again slowly.

"I don't know," Rory said thinking about it.

"I thought you talked?"

"Yeah. But not about his last name," Rory answered slowly until her face brightened up. "But Sam and his brother wanted to come here too because he had been attacked. We could ask at the reception."

The doctor came back with the sick certificate and a prescription for some painkillers. Once they were released Rory and Jess went down to the reception desk.

"Excuse me," Jess asked "Could you tell me which room Sam and his brother are in?"

"We don't have anyone with that name," the woman at the reception said.

"Dean had a big flesh wound in his shoulder. I think Sam tried to stich it. But there was a lot of blood so they must have come here to have it checked," Rory explained.

"I'm sorry honey. But you two were the only ones who came this afternoon."

"Thanks," Rory said. She didn't know what to think when she looked at Jess. "Maybe they went to the police first?" she asked. "Let's go there. They want to talk to me anyway to get my witness report."

"Good idea. I can press charges while I'm there."

Rory didn't like the idea but she wanted to know Sam's last name, too.

The police station was quiet when Jess and Rory arrived.

"This morning? No, I can't remember that anyone called," the secretary said, sad to disappoint them. "But maybe I just missed it. Let me get the officer."

"What can I do for you?" the officer asked.

"I wanted to ask if Dean called. I don't know his last name," Rory said irritated by now. "I wanted to give my witness report."

"The only call we got today was from Mrs. Hamilton because her neighbour's dog was in her garden again. Did something happen? Do you want to report a crime?"

"Yes. I think so. Maybe. I don't know," Rory looked at Jess as if he could help. Suddenly she didn't know what to think any more.

"And you are sure nobody else called?" she asked.

"Yes. It was just Grace and me on duty all day. Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"We were attacked this morning," Rory said slowly. "At the motel. A man came into the room. Dean shot him. I think. But he must have missed because the man didn't react. And then he hurt Dean. So it was self defence, I guess. And he ran out the door behind the man. I don't know what happened outside. Dean came back a few minutes later." Rory wasn't sure what to think any more. She remembered the whiskey Sam had given her and maybe she had been drunk? She had never had so much alcohol before.

"So basically you're telling me that something might have happened but maybe not?"

Rory nodded even though she knew it sounded stupid. Everything mixed up into a blur. She remembered all the blood, Sam stitching Dean's shoulder and her nearly being sick. But there he was all happy in the car. The stranger had attacked with claws and sharp teeth like an animal. But that didn't make any sense. Both of them had shot him but he had gotten up again so maybe they had missed.

"You could call the motel?" Jess suggested to the police officer.

He looked at the teenager. "And ask what?"

"For Dean? Or the stranger?"

"Look, if there really was a crime I can write down a report. But right now it doesn't sound like much. Sorry," the officer said politely but firmly.

"But what about my nose?" Jess asked.

"What about your nose?"

"He broke it. Can't I file a complaint? For assault or something?"

"Against who?"

"Dean. Or Sam. I think."

"Well, Dean or Sam? And what is his last name?"

"I don't know. Forester, Dean. But Rory said they were just his foster parents and that is not his real name. I don't know really. But isn't it your job to investigate?"

"If there was a crime, yes. But so far all I have are a lot of maybes and I-don't-knows. And to be honest, there had been a lot of fake crime scenes in town since you arrived. How do I know I'm not investigating one of those again?"

"We'll go to the motel and investigate ourselves then," Jess said disgruntledly and left the police station. Rory followed him a little perplexed by his outburst.

On the way to the motel she told Jess everything that had happened.

"So maybe he even killed that person?" Jess asked when Rory finished.

"I don't think so."

"Think about it. That stranger said Dean had killed his friend. And he said he wanted him to be in hospital. Then he followed him outside and you never saw him again."

"Just because I didn't see him again doesn't mean he's dead. They probably just fought and he got away."

Rory half expected to see Dean's black car in the parking lot when they arrived at the motel but it was empty except for that old truck that had been there this morning, too. Nevertheless, she went to Dean's room and knocked on the door. Nobody answered.

"Let's talk to the receptionist," Jess said.

The man in the office looked annoyed when they entered the little room.

"Excuse me Sir, could you tell us who booked room number twelve?" Rory asked.

"And why would I do that?" the man answered grumpily.

"He is my boyfriend's brother." Rory said. Jess cleared his throat. "My ex-boyfriend's" she corrected herself.

"If you already know who booked it, why are you bothering me?"

"I would like to know his last name and his address."

"You don't know your boyfriend's last name?"

"I do. It's a long story. Why don't you just tell us?" Rory felt helpless. The man obviously didn't want to help. And he didn't look like he wanted to be bothered any more.

But then Jess opened his purse and put a twenty dollar note on the desk. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything. Hesitantly he pulled out another ten dollars. "That's all I've got," he said.

The man shrugged, took the money, pushed a big book over to them and turned back to the TV in the back of the room. Jess opened the guest book and thumbed through to the last entry. It only said "D. Hasselhoff".

"That's it?" Jess asked disappointed and to the manager he asked "Aren't the guests supposed to write their addresses down?"

The manager looked over from his place at the TV and shrugged. "Look, kid, the room's paid for and nothing's broken. That's all I care about. Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy."

Rory and Jess went outside. Standing in the setting afternoon sun in the parking lot they looked at each other. "What now?" Jess asked.

"I don't know," Rory said.

"Is there anything you know about Dean? Or Sam?"

Rory thought about it. She felt that she knew Sam. She knew what he liked to eat, what he liked to read and what kind of movies he liked. She knew how his thumb circled over her hand when they had held hands, how the dimples appeared in his cheeks when he laughed and how he had looked at her just before they kissed. Today she had learned new facts abound him but the longer she thought about it, it didn't change those things.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Jess asked when Rory didn't say anything.

"Sam said, he'd call me," Rory offered unsure.

"When?"

"Later?"

"So basically they're gone?"

"Yeah, I think so" Rory said. She just hoped that he was ok and wondered if she would ever see him again.


End file.
